


Keeping her mouth shut(Why do you want to get away from this)

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deepthroating, Episode: s04e01 Done Running, F/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Marlon kills Brody, he has to keep Clemetine in line the same way he kept Brody. He has to silence her with his affections. He cannot be found out by them...no matter what.
Relationships: Clementine/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Keeping her mouth shut(Why do you want to get away from this)

After Marlon locked me in the basement, Brody's Walker tried turning me but I sadly couldn't let her do that, so I put her down unceremoniously. 

Marlon on the other hand, standing outside looking at the hatch pointing his pistol in case Brody didn't complete her final task in infecting Clemetine. He would need to put her out for her misery. 

Marlon couldn't get find out, he was so close to losing everything he made, built and created. He wasn't gonna let some newbitch take that away from him. 

But at the same time, he couldn't help feeling close to Clementine. Their bond before was genuine. Abel ruined that since he pushed Brody's anxiety which pushed my hand in silencing her since previous methods weren't working. 

Marlon does feel bad for giving up Tenn's sisters, especially Minnie but that doesn't change how they'll react. Marlon panicked when Clementine banged on the hatch door. 

I aimed my gun at the hatch. "S-Stop right there!" 

"Shut up Marlon!" Clementine was blindsided by all of this, she didn't understand why though. Most of the information was abruptly interrupted by Marlon's condensation. 

"I'll shoot!" Marlon's fingers were shaking. He didn't want any of this. He liked Clementine, not in the same way for Brody. Brody was cute and all but Clementine was a entire snack. 

"You won't! You'll wake everyone up Marlon, you just want to be quiet about all this." Clementine continued to kick at the hatch and that was it. Marlon knew she was right so he had to take other measures. He had to destroy her from the inside both the hatch and...in her. 

After a few minutes Marlon got the hatch opened and stared at Clementine's death glare. 'So beautiful.' Marlon thought. "Didn't think you were gonna do it. Kill Brody." I somehow managed to get my composure back soon as I caught her affectionate features. 

"Wasn't the one that killed the life out of her." She said that using a 10,000% of irritation in her tone. She just wanted to get away from Marlon far as possible, this fucking place is a living target. It's not safe her and AJ. 

Marlon entered the hatch and closed it behind him. He was looking at Clementine and put his hands in his pockets "Fair point. I overreacted, shouldn't have killed Brod like that." I slipped in some sincerity in my tone to weaken Clementine's armor which he needed to crack and slither through. 

Clementine was baffled at Marlon. He's been playing this all along, he was being fake for others, his friends...to me. "What? Just because you said sorry I should help you cover this up?"

"I think your gonna help me cover this up for the benefit of others, you've gone close with Violet and Mitch. You wouldn't wanna ruin that friendship after telling them you had to put Brody down. After all you got her blood on your hands,I may have turned her but I didn't kill her." Marlon threatened Clementine, he wasn't going to let her walk away either and spill it to that little shit. 

"I don't like being threatened, especially by those who pretend to be my friends. I'll take that risk with Vi and Mitch. They just have to understand that all you've been doing is changing things up in here. Tenn deserves to know about his sisters same as Violet deserves to know about Brody and Mitch deserves to know the kinda person you really are!" Clementine walked up to him in a intimidating manner. 

The slight panic was back in his throat and he was at a loss for words until it hit him. She had a weakness in her armor, it was AJ. "You wouldn't want me to do something to AJ Clementine if you aren't so keen on following simple orders." Marlon covered her mouth before she could talk. "I know exactly what you'll do and it will work in my favor since my body is down here with Brody's. Good luck explaining my corpse to my life time friends. Especially Louis. You kill me than you and AJ will get kicked out or worst executed."

Marlon removed his hand from mouth and had a shit eating grin on his face dripping with teenager arrogance at its finest. Clementine was the one at a loss for words now. She would become the very thing Marlon turned into. AJ would never want to leave and she wouldn't have the time to convince everyone else either. But if she wasn't gonna kill Marlon than he would kill AJ. She was in a pickle and AJ unconsciously found his way in here with her. 

"What do you want...?" She murmured it and Marlon heard it. He heard the same words Brody used when she had the same argument. 

"I didn't quite hear that Clementine. I'm going to need you to say that again for my ears."

"What do you want?" Clementine sighed clenching her fist and having a bad feeling in her gut. 

"I want you to bend over on the wall for me." Marlon ordered in her ear and she pushed him back. 

"What? No! I'm not doing this Marlon." Marlon backhanded her catching her quick reflexes off guard with how fast he was. 

"You'll do it for AJ or he dies. Can't kill me remember." She cursed at Rebecca and Alvin beyond their graves. Clementine couldn't argue with this...not anymore considering this all weighed on AJ's life. 

She did as she was told before refusal and placed he hands on the wall, sticking her ass out for him. 

'God she's so hot. Way hotter than Brody with ho her body has curves of a 20 year old.' Marlon thought looking at his favorite part of Clementine. Thanks to AJ he was the only one who could see such a side of Clementine submitting to him. 

I stalked up behind her and already done with teasing. I groped her ass, she jumped at the touch and bit her lip. She hated Marlon more than the man who kidnapped her and got Lee killed, more than Carver, more than Arvo and certainly more than The New Frontier. 

"You really thought so highly of me. What changed?" I spanked left ass cheek adding emphasis on my last words. 

"Your delusional. You gave up Tenn's sisters, kept the truth from Tenn and everyone. Killed Brody! Threatened to kill AJ...sexually assaulting me...your not a good person if you still think that Marlon." Marlon hugged her waist and humped her ass tuning her out. 

Clementine kept panting and internally freaking out at where this was going. Marlon was enjoying himself humping his hips against her ass. Her nice and cute ass that stuck out more than Min's,Soph's,Brod's and Ruby's. Violet had a board for ass while Clementine had a damn beach ball. He let out a breath at how bad this all went. 

He was really hoping it didn't have to go this way with Clementine, she stuck her damn nose where It didn't belong and now this is her punishment! "If you never came down here, Brody would still be alive and breathing. Let that help your curiosity why I'm doing this." I threw at her the cold truth why Brody died. Why I ended her life. 

Clementine sadly looked down and any guilt that was there was absorbed when Marlon squeezed her breasts. "Hey!" Marlon kept humping himself against her now cupping her developed apples. 

"Just everything about you Clementine screams perfection. Your skill, power, will,leadership, body and figure. I was waiting for you to give me a reason to punish you." I jiggled her breasts when I stopped humping her ass. 

"Your exaggerating." She wasn't shy or anything at his compliment, it just came from him that's all. 

Marlon let go of her breasts and only god can assure her that he was satisfied and done. That assurance was gone the moment she turned around and saw his sporting erection. He was hard, very hard. God she hated at how her cheeks quickly reddened at his member. He was only wearing the top portion of his clothes now since he dropped his jeans and trousers. 

"Get on your knees for me." She removed her hat and subconsciously did as she was told again. "Open your mouth and suck it for me. My hands and hips are tired from humping your lovely ass." She rolled her eyes silently mumbling something snarky and sucked in 4 inches of his elevated dick. Marlon let out a hushed moan when she sucked him and pulled off. She's a good listener and judging by it looks like she's done this before. 

The New Frontier did give her training but it still didn't stop her from hating this. Doing this. She bobbed her head back and forth sucking the same inches until Marlon grabbed her neck with his dick in her mouth and shoved 3 more inches inside her mouth gagging her. "Suck that much for me Clementine. Do it for AJ"

She glared up at him and sucked 7 inches of his cock in her mouth with a steady pace to get enough oxygen and lose it the next second. She was being quick using his tiredness to her advantage. Clementine was taking over with pacing of the blowjob and shit she's good. Naughty little bitch "Fuck! At this rate I'll--!" Before Marlon could warn her for the worst. It was too late he was Cumming drop after drop of cum in her mouth, Clementine stopped sucking and to her own surprise sat there letting it all go down her throat. 

She quickly blushed seeing Marlon's approving glare and that was enough to make his dick hard again. His strength returned and ego still big as his forehead. Clementine was definitely caught off guard at Marlon grabbing the sides of her face and slammed his hips against with his cock in her mouth and she gagged stupidly letting his cock sit in her mouth waiting for the next commands like his bitch. He was furiously fucking her throat with his europhic erection happily buried inside her mouth. 

All 10 inches were inside her mouth and Clementine grabbed his thighs trying to pull away. She needed to breathe but he responded with a blunt thrust instead. Someone she considered a friend was raping her mouth and she was fading. Her consciousness slowly drifting, it was woken by Marlon cumming in her mouth again only this time there's more cum going down her throat, she tried again to pull away but Marlon bended over and camped his dick inside her mouth getting every drop out before he yanked his cock out of her mouth and she would relish in breathing again but she was coughing at how much cum traveled in her mouth. 

"Get up." Clementine used one knee to pull herself up and looked at Marlon. Marlon was do proud any resentment that was there before was gone. She looked ready for more even though her heart and minded loathed it, her body was a magnet pulling me to her. I walked up to her and kissed her. 

She closed one eye and tilted her head slightly at the kiss. It didn't feel full with malice and darkness. It was filled with fear and...love? No that was ridiculous. It was ridiculous as his hand cupping her ass. Ridiculous she almost drowned in cum to satisfy his horny ego. He murdered Brody! 

She pushed her lips off his and looked at his hard member. She was blushing and didn't know why. She didn't know why it took him threatening AJ to play his sick game. God only knows what he did to poor Brody before killing her. 

"If you want to touch it. Touch it Clementine, no one's going to stop you. This is our night and I know you want to so do it." Clementine blushed again realising he was testing her. This wasn't a order it was observation. 

Clementine grabbed his dick and stroked it. Maybe there wasn't a reason like there was never one for the bandits that attacked us at the motel or why Carver did what he did. She hated comparing herself to them but who else didn't have a reason for doing crazy shit? 

Marlon leaned his head down to kiss her and Clementine hesitated but she shyly placed her lips on his. Marlon twitched his cock as she engulfed it with a tight fist and jerked it. The kiss wasn't passionate or romantic. It was for me and it was for her if that makes any sense. 

When the kiss and handjob ended. Marlon was getting ready for the nail in Clementine's coffin. "Take off your boots and pants." 

Clementine sighed "Marlon please I'm tired. I just want this to stop, I won't say anything just please let me return to AJ. Let me rest." Marlon pushed against the wall and started to unbutton her jeans. "Stop Marlon."

"No you stop running from this. I need you here with me!" He unzipped her jeans, Clementine just wasn't gone let him do this to her so she slapped his hands away and kicked the back of his knee. She regretted it but let it pass by grabbing her hat and making a run for it. Marlon pounced on her tripping Clementine on the stairs hitting her chin. Marlon grabbed her bottom boot trying to pull her back to him but she kicked him in the eye with her other boot. "Ow! Son of a bitch."

Clementine climbed up and pushed the hatch door than tried escaping but Marlon grabbed her boot again and this time pulled her hair back making her drop her out outside the hatch. She yelped at how hard he was pulling her hair and realized she couldn't escape him since he would hurt AJ. So she submitted again and let him pull her down the steps. Let him strip her jeans and boots off. Let him bend her over and "Ahhh! Marlon not so fast."

This bitch gave him a shiner on his eye and tried running, who the fuck does she think she is messing with me! He was violently pulling at her air while thrusting hard in her pussy. He wasn't going slow or easy on her. He was pounding her pussy with hate and anger. He was making progress with her but she ruined that by trying to flee. "You stupid stupid bitch!" He grabbed her hips and slammed even harder in her making Clementine cringe. 

Even though he was aggressive in the second blowjob or deepthroat. Whatever adults called it. This was s much different Marlon, it was like a second part of him that just yelled violence. She winced every time he thrusted in and out of her.

Marlon wasn't enjoying this. He hated how much speed he was holding back, how he didn't go ass first and break he there but there's no going back now. 

Marlon kept going in and out of Clementine until he cummed inside her pussy for 12 seconds straight. Clementine eyes almost popping out and groaned at how much cum he was burying inside her damn pussy. She wasn't ready for AJ 2 nor have Marlon's child. "Damn it Marlon! Why did you do that? Could have cummed on me..."

"Just need to keep your mouth shut." He nonchalantly said before slowly taking his dick out of her pussy and sticking it on her asshole.


End file.
